Many apparatus provide a plurality of different outputs to a user. For example an apparatus may be used both for communications functions and for entertainment functions such as enabling a user to play games or listen to music.
It may be useful to enable the functions of the apparatus to be personalized for the user. This may make the apparatus easier and more convenient for the user to use.